Inuyasha the Musical
by hi-senshi
Summary: COMPLETE Your favorite hanyou and his story to the tune of the classics. Disney classics, that is! See what happens when Walt Disney gets ahold of the story of Inuyasha... Sing along with some of your favorite songs from Aladdin, The Lion King and more!
1. The Opening Title

A/N: Okay, here's the new intro! Although it's the first song, it's just the opening song. (like Change the World or I am or something…) Anyway. It's to the tune of Winnie-the-Pooh. Hahahahahahahahaha.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**The Opening Number**

**Inu-Ya-Sha**

Deep in the Sengoku Jidai where demons from hell ascend. You'll find the enchanting neighborhood of Inuyasha and his friends…

Kitsune Shippo-chan is his friend and Sango and Miroku. There's Kikyou, Kaede , Myoga but most of all there's Kagome

Inu-ya-sha Inu-ya-sha Perky little hanyou with an inflated ego

Inu-ya-sha Inu-ya-sha conceited, over-protective ol' dog.

Inu-ya-sha Inu-ya-sha Perky little hanyou with an inflated ego

Inu-ya-sha Inu-ya-sha conceited, over-protective ol' dog.


	2. The Mob Song

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own Inuyasha. I also don't own these songs, though I made up some of the lyrics, it really means nothing and so I don't own them. In fact, I don't even own the plot of this fic. It is the original Inuyasha put to music. So I all actuality, I own none of this story. Oh well, I think combining the elements of various things that I do not own can be quite enjoyable and fun to read. It may be a bit corny, but it was a funny idea I just couldn't pass up. So enjoy.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical: Disney Style**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mob Song**

"INUYASHA!"

"Run!"

"It's Inuyasha!"

"Run for your lives!"

"Keh!" the hanyou smirked as he burst through a roof top.

The villagers ran frantically for their lives. Inuyasha made his way for the unguarded shrine: where the Shikon Jewel waited. He slammed the doors open, the smell of the burning incense almost too much for his inu nose to handle. There it was. He grabbed the necklace that hung in the middle of the room, finally making his escape.

"Ha! Finally! A way for me to become full demon at last!"

Inuyasha disappeared into the forest.

"Priestess!" the villagers shouted, "The hanyou Inuyasha has stolen the Shikon Jewel!"

"We must go after him!"

"He'll kill us all!"

The priestess gripped tight to her bleeding shoulder, her eyes full of pain. "Yes. We must go after him. We're not safe until he's dead."

* * *

Kikyo: Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare with this demon on the rise. Say a prayer, then he's there at the entrance of our village and the look of death is gleaming in his eyes. Inuyasha! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Blood-red eyes, killer claws for the feast. Vengeance-driven, he will roam, but we're not coming home till he's dead…

People: Good and dead! Kill the demon! Grab your torch, mount your horse.

Man: Screw your courage to the sticking place!

People: We're counting on Kikyo to lead the way! Through a mist through a wood, where within the demon's forest he is waiting forth to spring upon his prey…

Men: Inuyasha! With his mind on destruction. We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Pray to Buddha, here we go!

Man: We'll lay siege to the forest and bring back his head!

People: We don't like what we don't understand, in fact it scares us and this demon is mysterious at least!

Men: Bring your bows! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives! We'll save our village and our lives…

People: We'll kill the Demon!

He approaches…

People: Kill the Demon!

Kikyo shoots.

People: KILL THE DEMON!

Hit.

* * *

And you know the rest… 


	3. Kagome's Song

A/N: Okay, so I know this is 2 Beauty and Beast songs in a row, but it seemed to fit well.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical: Disney Style**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome's Song**

"I'm off!"

"Good-bye Kagome! Have a good day at school!"

The 15-year old school girl trotted down the steps to her house. She walked along peacefully through the large shrine that encircled her house.

* * *

Kagome: Little shrine, like a quiet village; every day like the one before. Little shrine, till I reach the city, where the people are…

Kagome exits the shrine gates and enters downtown Tokyo…

Man: Konnichiwa!

Woman: Good day!

Someone else: Hello!

And another person: Hello!

Ya know: Hello!

Kagome: There go the venders with their cases, like always; the same old junk and things to sell. Every morning just the same, and I'll probably go insane in this rich and busy town.

Vender: Ohayo, Girl!

Kagome: Morning, sir.

Vender: Where you off to?

Kagome: To the school building. I just finished the _hardest_ assignment! We had to…

Vender: Yoshida! The sushi! Hurry up!

Fellow School girls: Look, there she goes, that girl who's strange, no question. So into homework all the time.

Girl 1: With a dazed and far-out look.

Girl 2: And her head stuck in her work…

People: No denying she's a strange one, Kagome.

Man 1: Konnichiwa!

Woman 1: Good day!

Wan 1: How is your family?

Woman 2: Konnichiwa!

Man 2: Good day!

Woman 2: How is your WIFE!

Woman 3: I need miso!

Man 3: That's too expensive!

Kagome: There must be more that this provincial life!

Kagome enters the school building, making it to class as the bell rings

Teacher: Ah, Kagome.

Kagome: Good Morning, sensei! I've made it to class on time.

Teacher: Well, take a seat.

Classmates: Look at Kagome, she is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.

Boy: Not really part of the crowd.

Girl: And her head up in the clouds.

Teacher: Now listen class, it's time to start the day. Begins writing on the board Look, isn't this amazing…It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's how we find this angle…please turn in your geometry books to chapter 3.

After school

Girl 1: Now it's no wonder why the guys all like her…her looks have got no parallel.

Girl 2: But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's kinda odd…very different from the rest of us is her…

Boy: Wow, you didn't miss a single problem, Hojo! You're the smartest guy in the whole school.

Hojo: Thank you.

Boy: No entrance exam around stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter.

Hojo: And I've got my eyes set on that one.

Boy: Higurashi?

Hojo: nod Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's perfect and I fell. For in school there's only she who is good enough for me…so I'm making plans to take Kagome out.

Girls: Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy! Classmate, Hojo! Oh he's too cute! He stole my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a smart and totally awesome guy…

Hojo leaves the school grounds after Kagome through the city streets

Boy 1: Hey!

Hojo: Pardon

Man 2: Good day

Man 3: Konnichiwa!

Matron: You call this bacon?

Woman 1: What lovely grapes!

Man 4: Some cheese

Woman 2: Ten yards!

Man 4: One pound

Hojo: 'scuse me!

Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife

Hojo: Please let me through!

Woman 1: This pan –

Man 5: Those fish –

Woman 1: It's stale!

Man 5: They smell!

Baker: It's you're mistake

Kagome: I must get home before for dinner I'm late!

Hojo: Just watch. I'm going to take Kagome on a date!

School girls following Hojo: Look there she goes that girl who's strange, but special! Hojo wants to go out with her! Though peculiar as she is, she's good enough for him. And she'll never miss a day of school…she really is a funny girl…a lucky but a funny girl…she really is a strange one, Kagome!

* * *

Kagome finally reached the shrine. She opened the door to her house, finding her grandfather sitting on the floor with an open box of junk.

"What are you doing, Grandpa?"

"Just looking though some of the store merchandise."

"What is that?" she asked, seeing the oddly shaped key ring.

"It's the Shikon no Tama."

"Shikon no – wha?"

"Shikon no Tama, my girl. It's a replica of an ancient jewel which…"

Kagome teased her cat, Buyo, with the key chain, watching him reach, reach, reach…before falling over.

"As I was saying…"

_Replica this…Authentic that. Here everything's got a story…_

Kagome left the room, Buyo following her as she walked out into the large backyard.

"Nothing but old stuff…" she mumbled to Buyo, who had started walking away. "Can you imagine? Me growing up to do something like that? Being a part of this boring, stuffy…"

* * *

Kagome: Madam Priestess! Can't you just see it? In this old place, trapped forever! No sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere; I want it more than I can tell! And for once I'd like to see something different just for me…I want so much more than there is here…

* * *

Suddenly, her brother Souta came running.

"Kagome! Buyo's gone into the well house!"

"What?"

* * *

Well…you know the rest of that one too. (Just in case though, she falls in the well and comes out in the Feudal Era…) 


	4. Ding Dong! The Centipede's Dead!

A/N: Okay, so this song isn't exactly Disney…but first of all, I couldn't find on that fit any better, and second, I think it's well known enough to count. Sorry for the inconvenience.

This is after she has arrived in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha's awaken, and Mistress Centipede is defeated.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 3**

**Ding Dong! The Centipede's Dead!**

Kagome held the small purple ball in her hands. _The Shikon Jewel…A Jewel sought after by demons!_

Slowly, the villagers came out from behind the trees where they had been hiding during the battle, all their eyes on the girl. In their minds, it had been _her_ that slayed the demon, simply because she made it possible and was able to get the jewel and purify it.

"You killed her…"

"Huh?" Kagome said, snapping out of her thoughts.

Then the villagers started to rejoice.

People: Ding! Dong! The Centipede's Dead! What Centipede? Mistress Centipede! Ding Dong! The Centipede is dead!

The villagers thank Kagome.

People: She's gone where all the demons go!

Man: Below – Below – Below! Yo ho!

Inuyasha: As a demon, I resent that comment, sir!

People: Ding Dong! The Merry-oh! Sing it HIGH! Sing it LOW! Let them know the Centipede is dead!

Kagome: Well, they're certainly happy.

Inuyasha: Backing off as the villagers dance Everyone's going crazy around here!

People: Ding Dong! The Centipede's Dead! The Centipede's Dead! The Centipede's Dead! Ding Dong the Centipede is Dead!

Kaede makes her way through the people.

Kaede: As Priestess of the Humble village in the county of the country of Japan, I welcome you most regally. But we've got to verify it legally to see…

People: To see?

Kaede: If she…

People: If she?

Kaede: Is morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably, and reliably dead!

The people cheer.

Kaede: And as priestess I must aver. I thoroughly examined her and she is not only merely dead, she is really most sincerely dead.

People: cheer!

Man: This is a day for a celebration for all the villagers and their descendants!

People: If any!

Man: Yes! Let the wonderful news be spread:

Everyone: The evil old centipede at last IS dead!

The villagers went back to there homes to celebrate, Kaede remaining behind with the newly awakened hanyou and Kagome.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Now…You'd better hand over that jewel so I don't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

Kagome stepped back in surprise. _What! What? WHAT? You mean this guy's NOT the hero!_

* * *

Well, that was quite an exciting episode 1, don't ya think? lol 


	5. Oo De Lally

Robin Hood is one of the best movies Disney ever made. If you haven't seen it, then 1st of all, this chapter won't mean anything to you…2nd of all, you need to see it.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 4**

**Oo De Lally **

Inuyasha and Kagome walkin' through forest, yellin' back and forth at what each other had to say. Sit boy! Sit boy! This and that and have such a…good time, oo de lally, oo de lally, golly what a day!

Never ever thinkin' there was danger down their pathway, they were searchin' for the Shikon Jewel Shards. Never dreamin' that a schemin' demon named Sesshomaru was plannin' to attack them soon now.

Sesshomaru and Jaken, lookin' round for daddy, killin' wolves, killin people and tryin' to find a boat. Followin' them clues led straight to his brother, oo de lally, oo de lally, golly what a day!

Never ever thinkin' that his mom was still alive, Inuyasha bought his brother's foul tricks. Findin' her alive simply made him so happy, and he nearly got eaten by her boobs.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelling at each other, stealing pupils, jumping in, and going to the tomb. The phantom sword, Tetsusaiga waited in the stomach, oo de lally, oo de lally, golly what a day!

Kagome got the sword and it kept her alive, Inuyasha found it completely useless. Sesshomaru transformed and tried to eat the hanyou, and Kagome hit Jaken on the head.

"You need to shut up and let me protect you," was what Inuyasha said to Kagome. The Tetsusaiga pulsed and severed Sesshy's arm with Inuyasha's help, oo de lally, oo de lally, golly what a day!

Oo de lally, oo de lally, golly what a day!


	6. He's A Hanyou

A/N: After Episode 8: The Toad Who Would Be Prince.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 5**

**He's a Hanyou**

"That was really nice of you, Inuyasha."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"How you didn't kill the lord. You could have, I know that. But you didn't."

"Keh – it was nothin'."

Kagome smiled. _He always puts on such a tough act but…_

Kagome: _He's a hanyou, but I like it. Saves my life every day. He's a hanyou. Demons fear him, and I only hope he'll stay that way. He's a hanyou. He's a killer. He's a savior. He's my friend. He's a hanyou, but I love him. Yeah, even when he has to be sat._ _You never can tell when he'll show up. He causes plenty of trouble…I guess he's just a no count pup, but I know with him I'm safe…He's a hanyou, He's a cutie. And there's nothing more to say…_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as they walked along. She was smiling to herself.

"What are you smiling at?"

She snapped from her trance.

"Nothing…"

He gave her a strange look, but decided not to carry on with it.

Kagome: _If he's a hanyou, he's a good one! And I hope we keep on travlin' this way. Yeah, I hope we keep on travlin' this way._


	7. Feudal Era Nights

A/N: Well, how are you enjoying this absolutely crazy, drugged up version of Inuyasha?

Here's the first song from our favorite little kitsune, Shippo!

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 6**

**Feudal Era Nights**

Shippo: Well, I come from this land, now alone and orphaned, where the big scary demons roam.

Where the war is immense and the fear is intense, it's foreboding, but hey it's home!

When the wind is from the east, I can smell the strong scent of the Shikon Jewel, that's right

So come on down, stop on by, hop a demon and fly to another Feudal Era Night!

Feudal Era Nights! Are a rest from the day! The wars often roar, it's killing galore! The War and States Way…

Feudal Era Nights 'neath the Sengoku sky, a fool off his guard can die and die hard out there in the night.

So good evening, my friends, lets recall the events that have happened since my father died.

I met dear Kagome, a sweet girl I say, and her and half-demon friend

Fought off the two brothers by Thunder they're called, and brought honor to my father passed on

Now on with them I go, to destroy all our foes in another Feudal Era Night.

Feudal Era Nights bring a rest from the day when our troubles are so, and on ward we go, collecting the shards

Feudal Era Nights 'neath the Sengoku moon. Where ever I go, I'm not alone; I'm always with you…

* * *

A/N: Now who can't love that. 


	8. Poor, Unfortunate Souls!

Episode 15: Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo

A/N: Who fits this song better than Urasue? Urasue, Ursula…I mean come on.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 7**

**Poor, Unfortunate Souls**

"Hey! What are you tryin' to pull here!" Kagome shouted from the tub of herbal potion.

"Hush, insolent girl!"

"You let me go! What is this stuff! It's disgusting!"

Urasue smiled.

Urasue: Now, I know that in the past I've been a monster…They weren't kidding when the called me, well, a witch. But ever since those days, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch. True? Yes! And I fortunately know a little magic; it's a talent that I always have possessed. And my dear girl, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the ones who died a miserable death. Pathetic!

Those poor, unfortunate souls! I use for me! This one general of an army, this one maker of the clay, and can I use them? Yes indeed! Those poor, unfortunate souls! So sad! So true! They come flocking to my cavern crying 'Help us, use us! Please!" Do I help them? Yes I do!

Now it's happened a few times, someone went and changed their mind and I'm afraid I had to do with them away. Yes, it's true I've had complaints, but on whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls!

"I can't breathe!" Kagome cried. "I'm gonna throw up! Oh, gross!"

"Why is this girl taking so long! Most of my victims would have fallen faint by this point!"

"What do you want with _my_ soul, anyway!"

Urasue: I suppose that you have heard of the dead Kikyo. She was once a priestess of the Shikon Jewel. And I suppose you'll soon be dead, so I can go ahead and tell you of my plans for this poor girl.

Kagome: Dead!

Urasue: Yes!

I'm to use my clay-made soldiers led by my son to go out into the world with Kikyo. And they will search the land, and then come back in hand with the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel! Come on!

You poor, unfortunate soul! You're fate is sealed. Kikyo's body needs a soul, and you're the one who stole it, so come on and give back for me to use! Come on, and let this old priestess live! It don't take much, just your soul! There's nothing you can do, this potion is taking you to the world of the living dead!

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede approach

Urasue: aruga saluga, Come winds of the Japanese sea! The souls and the bones of the ones who're now dead come prostrate to me!

to Kikyo Now, Breathe!

Kikyo: Do not say it. Do not call out my name

Inuyasha: Ki…Kikyo.


	9. One Jump Ahead

A/N: Enter the monk…teehee!

Well, I didn't know that this was the name of this song, but it's from Aladdin. Use your imagination with this one. :)

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 8**

**One Jump Ahead**

There he was again…the infamous monk, Miroku.

"Sir! It doesn't sound like your castle is being exorcised!"

"It sounds like it's being plundered!"

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Stop the monk! He's robbed my castle!"

Miroku: Gotta keep…One jump ahead of the demons, one swing ahead of the sword! I steal only what I can't afford. That's everything! One jump ahead of castle lord. One swing…and that's no joke! These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

Lord: Robber!

People: Houshi!

Guard: Bogus

People: Phony!

Miroku: Just to get me by, guys!

Guards: Rob him blind them kick him out, guys!

Miroku: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend, Hachi!

Hachi: What!

Girls in the whore house: Oh it's sad! Miroku's gotten found out! Now he's got nothing to get inside!

Miroku: I'll pay back, just let me get in right now! Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Tell ya all about it when I have the time!

One jump ahead of the husband! One step ahead of my death. Next time, I'll find a new town, you bet!

One jump ahead of the hit man! One step ahead of duties. I think I'll look for some more beauties!

Crowd: Stop, thief! Coon dog!

Miroku: Hachi!

Pretty girl: Back off! about to kill him

Miroku: Let's not be too hasty!

Fat lady: Still I think he's rather tasty!

Miroku: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Otherwise we'd get along!

People: Wrong!

Miroku: One jump ahead the hoofbeats!

People: Houshi!

Miroku: One hop ahead of the mob!

People: Poser!

Miroku: One trick ahead of disaster!

People: Phony!

Miroku: They're quick! But I'm much faster! Here it goes, gotta pull my hand, I wish you happy landin' all I gotta do is…

KAZANNA!


	10. A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes

A/N: Okay, so I had the hardest time picking out a song for Sango. This is the best I could come up with, and although it doesn't really describe the actual events in her life, I thought it actually fit her quite well since she often dreams about her life before Naraku screwed it up, and Kohaku being himself again.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 9**

**A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes**

"_Sango?"_

"_Yeah? What is it, Kohaku?"_

"_Is demon-slaying as hard as they say?"_

"_It's difficult. But we slay rodents and spiders, and other sorts of large beasts. Why? Are you scared?"_

"_No! I'm not scared!"_

"_You want to know a secret?"_

"_What?"_

"_Everyone's a little scared."_

"_Really?"_

"_But we're never in it alone. We've always go together. Father and the others will always be there to back you up. And I will be too, Kohaku."_

"_Thanks, Sango!"

* * *

_

A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come shining through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dreams that you wish will come true.

* * *

"Get up, everyone!" Inuyasha yelled carelessly.

_Oh, Inuyasha! _

"Wake up!"

_I know! Get up! Get up, you say! Time to start another day! Killjoy. Well, they can't order me to stop dreaming. You'll come back to me Kohaku. I know you will.

* * *

_

Sango: My dreams are the wishes my heart makes when I'm fast asleep. In dreams, Kohaku comes back to me. Those things that I wish for I see. My faith in my dreams is my strength, and someday they'll come shining through. No matter how my heart's still grieving, if I keep on believing, the dreams that I wish will come true.

No matter how my heart's still grieving, if I keep on believing…the dreams that I wish will come true.


	11. Half Demon Roller Coaster Ride

A/N: Okay, so I absolutely love the way this song turned out! This song is from Lilo and Stitch, if you didn't know, and what id did: I took all the Hawaiian words and put Japanese words in their place, and over all, I think it's awesome! (not to toot my own horn or anything…) The actual Japanese sentences may be a little iffy, but I did my best to make them fit and make some sense. There's a translation at the bottom. Try and sing it, I dare you!

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 10**

**Half-Demon Roller Coaster Ride**

Inuyasha leaped through the trees, holding Kagome fast to his back. She didn't know where they were going this time, but she was happily along for the ride. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara up above the trees. Kagome smiled.

Kagome:

kagayaku mirai e

kagayaku ashita e

kagayaku mirai e

kagayaku ashita e

There is no way I'd rather ride than here at Inuyasha's side

Running under the sky so blue, and if I had one wish come true

I'd ride on just like this beyond the horizon…

jounetsu to ai o daite

Shikon no kakera o te ni shite,

Flyin' by on my half-demon roller coaster ride.

jounetsu to ai o daite

Shikon no kakera o te ni shite,

ikusu mono asa no mukou

demo kokoro ni shinjite

hatenaki hibi e kimi mo

kono owarinai yume mo

aruiteyukou

Half-demon roller coaster ride

There is nothing I'd rather see than all the world flying past me

On green grass is where I lay

And if I only had my way

I'd stay here forever with Inuyasha

hatenaki hibi e kimi mo

kono owarinai yume mo

It's time to fly on my half-demon roller coaster ride

namida to ai o daite

Shikon no kakera o te ni shite,

yuruginai yume to nare

haru no hikari atsumetara

mada minu sekai o shite

kono owarinai yume mo

bokutachi ga hashire

Half-demon roller coaster ride

There is no way I'd rather ride than here at Inuyasha's side

Running under the sky so blue, and if I had one with come true

I'd ride on just like this beyond the horizon…

jounetsu to ai o daite

Shikon no kakera o te ni shite,

Flyin' by on my half-demon roller coaster ride.

* * *

**Translation:**

_On towards the shining future_

_On towards the shining tomorrow_

_On towards the shining future_

_On towards the shining tomorrow_

There is no way I'd rather ride than here at Inuyasha's side

Running under the sky so blue, and if I had one with come true

I'd ride on just like this beyond the horizon…

_Embracing the love and the passion_

_and gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel_

Flyin' by on my half-demon roller coaster ride.

_Embracing the love and the passion_

_and gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel_

_There are many things facing this day_

_but if you believe in your heart_

_then I will be with you everyday_

_in this never ending dream_

_We'll keep walking_

Half-demon roller coaster ride

There is nothing I'd rather see than all the world flying past me

On green grass is where I lay

And if I only had my way

I'd stay here forever with Inuyasha

_I will be with you everyday_

_in this never ending dream_

It's time to fly on my half-demon roller coaster ride

_Embracing the love and the tears_

_and gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel_

_Your dreams are will become sure_

_As the Spring's light warms_

_this unseen world_

_in this never ending dream_

_We will run_

Half-demon roller coaster ride

There is no way I'd rather ride than here at Inuyasha's side

Running under the sky so blue, and if I had one with come true

I'd ride on just like this beyond the horizon…

_Embracing the love and the passion_

_and gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel_

Flyin' by on my half-demon roller coaster ride.


	12. Be Prepared

This happens around episodes 32 and 33, when Naraku absorbed all those demons and stuff…Oh yeah. This is him talking to them and his insects about his plans.

A/N: Imagine the Saimyosho in place of the hyenas. It'll make you laugh.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 11**

**Be Prepared**

Naraku: I know this plot's beginning to thicken. Inuyasha and his friends on their way, but ugly as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of life. It's clear from your vacant expressions that the lights are not all on up here points to head…but we're talking youkai transformations…even **you** will be caught in the fear…

So prepare for the fight of your lifetime! Be prepared for the death of them all! The stronger Naraku is going to haunt you! And you are to aid in for what I've been waitin'!

I know it sounds sorted, but you'll be rewarded when at last I kill that half-demon, when from justice he'll never be spared!

Be prepared!

I know that my plan may scare you, and make you doubt my intentions. But I know what is going to happen! It's _him_ who will not live on. The dead priestess promised to help me, and with her powers and jewel shards…The hanyou and all his companions will suffer their death by the dawn!

So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for the anger he'll show! Meticulous planning, the massive transforming! And I will grow stronger, and live ever longer.

Demons: Youkai!

Naraku: Demon undisputed, feared by all, saluted, and seen for the strength that I am! And my power deliciously squared!

Be prepared!

Demons: Yes, his power deliciously squared!

All: BE PREPARED!

Naraku: Evil Laugh


	13. Following The Jewel Shards

A/N: The new chapter 12…to the tune of "Following the Leader" from _Peter Pan_.

This makes me laugh just to think of Inuyasha and the others marching along singing this song in unison. What else have they got to do on their long journey anyway?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 12**

**Following the Jewel Shards**

Following the Jewel Shards, the Jewel Shards, the Jewel Shards  
We're following the Jewel Shards wherever they may be  
We're gonna catch Naraku, Naraku, Naraku,

We're gonna catch Naraku because he as the shards

Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee doe tee doo  
The Shikon Shards

Will lead us to Naraku  
Once he is dead

Then we will be trouble free  
With a teedle ee dum  
A teedle do tee dee

We're following Naraku, Naraku, Naraku  
We're following Naraku wherever he may go  
Because he's got the jewel shards, the jewel shards, the jewel shards

Because he's got the jewel shards and has an evil plot

Tee dum, tee dee  
A teedle ee do tee day  
We march along

Through night and the endless days  
Tee dum, tee dee,  
A teedle doe tee day  
Oh, a teedle ee dum  
A teedle ee do tee day

Oh, a teedle ee dum  
A teedle ee do tee day


	14. I Won't Say I'm In Love

A/N: Of course…

Episode 38: Two Hearts, One Mind

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 13**

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Kagome sighed with content and she took a sip from her drink; her three friends surrounding her at the booth at their favorite restaurant, WacDonalds. It was sure nice to be home for a change. Who had that crazy guy been? Koga, right? And the nerve, too! He asked her to marry him! And that fight she just had with Inuyasha…she just needed some time off. But now she'd spilled the beans to her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi about Inuyasha! _Oh great…they'll never leave me alone about it!_

"Okay! Classes are over, so start talking!"

"So what kind of guys is this you're seeing, Kagome?"

"A stupid creep! He's rude and moody and selfish and not worth talking about!" Kagome exclaimed, angering herself as she talked about him. "Not to mention he gets so jealous it's insane!"

"Well at least if he gets jealous that means he has feelings for you, right?"

"You're still in the 'I think he likes me stage'? Call me when you get further into the storyline."

"Maybe he's moody and jealous because he's not sure of your feelings for him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If that were true, I'd be thrilled. Honestly, it's because he's still totally hung up over he first girlfriend! He doesn't even have the time of day for me!" _No…that doesn't make sense. If he didn't have the time of day he wouldn't get jealous…so…_

"Sounds like he's passionate and full of conflicting emotions!"

"You got that right!" Kagome exclaimed, beginning to enjoy talking about it. "He actually tried to kill a guy once for coming onto me!"

"KILL A GUY!" her friends exclaimed.

"Way psycho!"

"You didn't mention that this guy was mentally imbalanced!"

"You need to drop this one, Kagome."

"Yeah, there's a difference in being moody and bipolar!"

"Does he have hardcore fits of rage?"

"He's come a long way, considering his rough past! He's brave and courageous and there's times when he's even almost nice to me!"

"Kagome…" Ayumi said, her tone softer.

"Yeah?"

"You sound like you're in love with this nut bar!"

_In love! I'm not in love with Inuyasha…that's impossible…_

"You must be in love with him! It's written all over your face!"

_It is! Me! With Inuyasha?_

X-X-X

Eri: If there's a prize for rotten judgment!

Ayumi: Looks like you've already won that.

Yuka: No guy is worth the aggravation

Kagome: That's ancient history! Been there, Done that!

All 3: Who you think you're kiddin' he's the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right though ya! Come on, it's no secret, we know how your feelin' to be in love!

Kagome: Oooo…No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!

Girls: You soo! You sigh, why deny it , ah oh!

Kagome: He's too insane! I won't say I'm in love!

Girls: Shu do, Shu do, Shu do…

Kagome: I thought my heart had more sense than that. It felt so good when we started out…Now my head's screaming "Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"

Girls: You keep on denyin'! Ooo and try to hide that feeling! Honey, we don't buy it! We can see the way you look when ever you talk 'bout him. We saw that look in your eyes…you got it, got it, got it bad!

Kagome: No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!

Girls: Give up! Give in!

Eri: Check your heart, you in love!

Kagome: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love! Ohhh…Your way is crap, I won't say it! Get off my back! I won't say it!

Girls: Girl, don't be proud! Daijobou, you're in love!

Kagome: Oh! At least out loud I won't say I'm in love….

Girls: Shu bi do, shu bi do shu bi sha la la la la la, ah!


	15. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

A/N: "I'll Make a Man out of You" from _Mulan_.

Thank you to Rhyme-n-Reason for this suggestion! I really wanted to use this song, but I wasn't sure how to. Finally I got this idea and I thought it was funny. In fact, this turned out to be one of my favorite songs in the entire musical!

This is Totosai and Inuyasha singing from episode 53. Totosai, although he isn't technically Inuyasha's teacher or anything, he did have a great impact in Inuyasha's learning and growing. Not because he told him all the answers, but because he made him learn from his mistakes and _want_ to grow, not be forced to. So this is him singing about/to Inuyasha about learning to be a man (because he most certainly isn't at the beginning.) Enjoy!

(P.S. The "Chorus" is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Hahaha)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 14**

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

Totosai: Let's get down to business to protect your soul. You've got to grow stronger to reach your goal. You're the most big-headed hanyou that I have ever met, but I know I'll make a man out of you.

Stubborn as a donkey, but a lion within. Once you've conquered your pride you are sure to win. You're an angry, thick, annoying pup, but you can bet once you are through, I will have made a man out of you.

Inuyasha: I'll never learn squat from you, let me go back on my own. Boy, was a fool for ever coming here!

Totosai: You're stubbornly facing your death

Inuyasha (sarcastically): Darn it, you've seen right through me

Totosai: Your demon blood will kick you in the rear!

Chorus: Be a Man!

Totosai: You must be strong as the bravest warrior!

Chorus: Be a Man!

Totosai: With all the force of a great typhoon!

Chorus: Be a Man!

Totosai: You must be smart as the highest scholar…because your time for a fight is coming soon!

Time is racing toward us…till that day begins. Ryuukotsusei's waiting and he wants revenge. You've been tested and you've proven true, and now you need to fight and win. Yes I'm sure I'll make a man out of you.

Chorus: Be a Man!

Totosai and Inuyasha: You (I) must be strong as the bravest warrior!

Chorus: Be a Man!

Totosai and Inuyasha: And learn to use the Bakuyuha

Chorus: Be a Man!

Inuyasha: I must fight on in the rain and fire…

Chorus: Be the strongest hanyou this world ever saw! Be a Man!

Inuyasha: I must fight on till I reach the finish

Chorus: Be a Man!

Inuyasha: And learn to control my demon blood

Chorus: Be a Man!

Inuyasha: Ryuukotsusei I will diminish!

All: Conquer and shine down on the world like a flood!


	16. Shippo chan

A/N: The the tune of "Son of Man" from _Tarzan_.

Cute! From those random episodes of poor Shippo when he tries so hard to act grown up and brave…but "I'm just a little kid!" Here is Kagome and Sango trying to build the kit's self-confidence.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 15**

**Shippo-chan**

Kagome (putting one arm around Shippo): Oh, the power to be strong

Sango: And the wisdom to be wise

Both: All these things will come to you in time.

Sango: On this journey, we're together, but we're also on our own.

Kagome: We're looking for our own ways to grow.

Both: Shippo-chan, look to the sky

Sango: You are who you want to be

Kagome: Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Both: Shippo-chan, a man in time you'll be.

Kagome: As we travel on together, you're growing everyday

Sango: Filled with courage and with patience, we will journey from boy to man

Both: Shippo-chan, don't fear the sky, build your courage, spread your wings. Someday you'll be sure to fly, Shippo-chan a man in time you'll be.

Kagome: In growing you will teach and in teaching you will grow

Sango: You'll learn how to protect the ones you love

Kagome: Make true the things you dream of

Sango: Make happened what you want

Both: As time continues passing, it's yours to live and learn! Shippo-chan, believe your strong

Kagome: Lift your spirit, you'll be free

Sango: Trust your heart, you won't go wrong

Both: Shippo-chan, a man in time you'll be. Shippo-chan, Shippo-chan a man in time you'll be.


	17. Colors of the Wind

A/N: Okay, I thought this was an adorable idea…it is Rin showing, through her innocent eyes, a different world to Sesshomaru; one where the world is so much more peaceful and larger than he ever saw it. A place where he doesn't have to hate humans for being weak and different.

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 16**

**Colors of the Wind**

"You think I'm an dumb human child, and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so, but still I cannot see, if the childish one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know…"

X-X-X

Rin: You don't know…

You think you've seen whole world in your lifetime, the Earth and all it's wonders, just the same. But I know all the rocks and streams and creatures, each have life, each have spirit, each have names…

You think the only creatures worth living are the youkai who look and think like you. But if you walk the foot steps of a human, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew.

Have you ever felt the pureness of a new born babe, or felt the loss of someone that you loved? Have you ever given all you had for others? Ever taken in the rays of a setting sun? Have you ever seen the colors of the wind…

Come run the cherry tree trails in the forest. Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth! Take in the earth's sweet riches all around you, and share this time with someone that you love.

The small stream and the ocean are both waters; the robin and the eagle are both birds, and you and I are also both connected, in this circle, in this hoop that never ends.

Have you ever felt the pureness of a new born babe, or felt the loss of someone that you loved? Have you ever given all you had for others? Ever taken in the rays of a setting sun? Have you ever seen the colors of the wind…

How much does this world hold? If you kill is off, then you'll never know…

And you'll never feel the pureness of a new born babe, or whether we're human or demon-kin! Will you ever see the brightness of the sunshine? Can you see the many colors of the wind?

You can know the Earth and still, all you know is Earth until you can see the many colors of the wind.


	18. When You Wish Upon A Star

A/N: inuyashaishot suggested this song. I thought about using, but decided against it, but then when someone asked me to write it, I decided to go ahead and do it. I thought it would be very hard to change the words all that much, but in this context I found it would work out alright.

This is from the scene in the 2nd movie _The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass_ where Kagome and Inuyasha see the shooting star and Kagome makes a wish on it. It never says what the entire wish is, but you can kind of figure it out from stuff she says, so here we go. Enjoy!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 17**

**When You Wish Upon A Star**

"Ya know," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha gazed up at the moon from over their fire. "Maybe this Princess Kaguya, in the legend, didn't really want to return to the moon."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, turning to face her. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome gasped as a star fell from the sky. "A shooting star!"

"?"

"Hurry! Make a wish!" Kagome interlocked her fingers and bowed her head as she begin wishing.

X-X-X-X

When you wish upon a star, makes no difference what you want. Anything your heart desires will come true

Kagome: If your heart has truly changed, I want you to always stay here with me and our friends and true friends do.

Fate is kind, she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing.

Kagome: Like a friend who's there for you, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true!

X-X-X-X

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked suddenly, "tell me. Do you still want to become a full demon?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I do."

"You're pretty strong already, don't you think?"

"Keh-Be quiet will ya. I'm going to become a full fledged demon. I've already made up my mind. So just quit buggin' me about it, would ya!"

Kagome looked away and sighed.

When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true…


	19. Chim Chiminey

A/N: hehehe…

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 14**

**Chim-Chiminey**

Kagome: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha ree!

Miroku: A Monk is as lucky as lucky can be!

Shippo: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha roo! The luck will rub off if he shakes hands with you…

Miroku: Or give me a kiss!

Sango: _SMACK!_

Inuyasha: And that's lucky, too!

Miroku: I do my work with pride, yes I do.

Inuyasha: You lie and you steal and you touch girl's butts, too.

Miroku: Even when my friends turn their backs to me.

Sango (sarcastically): I'll never do _that!_ You don't have to worry…

Shippo: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha ree! When you're with a fox you're in glad company!

Kagome: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha roo!

Sango: Good luck with the monk and the tricky fox too!

Shippo: What tricky fox?

Inuyasha: She's talkin' 'bout you!

Shippo: I'm not tricky!

Sango: Down where the demon's are evil inswirled…with weapons and masks…the demon-slayers world.

Kagome: When a certain hanyou starts making a fuss, we just _SIT _him down…

Inuyasha: Ahh!

Kagome: It's easy on us…

Inuyasha: Why you…

Kagome: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha ree!

Miroku: When you're with a monk you're in glad company!

Sango (angrily): Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha roo!

Shippo: Good bye, and we're off! Many blessings to you!

Miroku: Or…_blow _me a kiss?

Sango: _SMACK!_

Shippo: There's no luck for you.

All: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim-Cha ree! When you're with your friends, You're in glad company!

Inuyasha: Never was there a more happier crew

All: Then them what sings Chim-Chim-Cha ree, Chim-cha roo!

Kagome: Chim-Chiminey, Chim-Chim!

All: Cha-ree Chim-cha roo!


	20. Part of That World

A/N: Haha! This chapter cracks me up. Probably because Inuyasha's singing it and Ariel sang it first. Anyway. On with the song:

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 19 **

**Part of that World**

Inuyasha: Yeah, I've got powers. It's not really that cool. With my complaints, you'd think I was a fool wishing I had so much more. I don't wanna be a hanyou…

Look at these claws, look at my fangs…with youkai blood flowing in my veins, seeing me you wouldn't think 'Half-Breed. He's an outcast…'

I've got friends who will always stick with me. I've got power enough to survive. You want cool powers? I've got 4! But who cares? No big deal…I want more!

I wanna be like the youkai are. I wanna be, wanna be accepted. No more protection from…Daddy's sword. Without the jewel I can't get that far...I need it more than I ever thought I'd need anything in life...before.

Where I will live, where I will thrive, where I'll be happy just to be alive…Full-blooded me. Wish I could be part of that world!

Oh what I'd do if I could prove I was one worthy. Oh what I'd pay to spend my days human-blood free.

Bet that youkai don't ever die...bet they don't find their life much harder.

Lonely half-breeds...Sick of rosaries...Ready to fight!

I'm ready to live like the youkai live. Show off my powers and get some honor! Being that way I could...Gaa - I don't even know now...Breathe!

When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to be human blood rid of!...

Powerful me!

Longing to be!

Part of that world!

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned from his thoughts. "Huh? Hey, Kagome what is it?"

"You don't..." she hesitated. "Do you still want to become a full demon?"

He smirked. "Of course! Why do you think I want to shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

"Oh..." She looked a bit disappointed. _After all this time with us...and he still isn't happy with who he is? _

_Can't you see, Inuyasha? We like you the way you are. You don't need to change._

"Why? What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Will you wait, then?"

"Wait? What for!"

"Until after I'm gone."

"Gone? What are you talking about?"

Kagome nearly started crying... "Inuyasha...I can't stay here if you are going to become a full demon! I can't! Who knows what you'll be like. I want to remember you for who you are now! _YOU_ are who I come back

here every time to see. I like you just the way you are. So if you are going to insist on changing, then at least wait until I'm gone."

That stumped him. _Gone? Is she really planning on not returning after the Jewel Shards are collected?_

Kagome turned to leave. "Do as you want, Inuyasha. Don't let me stand in your way."

He watched her leave his sight. He felt like an idiot.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha: What would I give to keep you here with me...

What would I pay to stay here beside you...

What would I give to see you smiling at me...

If I transform, what about you? What would I do if I ever hurt you...

With Kagome...

And I would stay

Part of this world.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh!" Kagome said, running back to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"The ramen's ready," she said smiling.

He smiled back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha: _I don't know when..._

Kagome: _I don't know how..._

Both: _But I know something's starting right now..._

Kagome: _Watch and you'll see._

Inuyasha: _I'll always be..._

Both: _Part of this -- World!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Okay…so that turned out much more adorable than I ever thought it would.


	21. Reflection

Episode 109: Hidden in the Mist: Onward to Mt. Hakurei

A/N: I thought this idea was actually quite a good one. I pictured Kagome and Kikyo seeing each other's positions as the way they actually feel sometimes: Kagome so close to Inuyasha, and Kikyo so far away. But here, as they look at each other as two people that initially shared the same soul, it's kind of like seeing their soul's reflection as they see the other person act how they feel. Kinda weird, but it made a lot of cool sense in my head.

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 15**

**Reflection**

There she was again. Her and Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, Why had she suggested how to save the dead girl? Why did she help Kikyo every time she seemed to be in danger? She was supposed to hate the girl? Right?

No.

She knew why she did it. She couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha unhappy. No matter how she felt, she felt it her responsibility to keep someone so dear to him from death, regardless of Kikyo's dead condition anyway. She looked over at them again. Kikyo was lying against a tree, the souls finally re-entering her body. Inuyasha was knelt next to her, eyes filled with concern. Kagome looked away again, holding back her tears.

_Inuyasha…Do you still…?_

Kagome: _Look at me. I will never pass for his perfect girl, or the perfect priestess. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were to make him happy I would break my own heart._

Kikyo looks up at her reincarnation, making and holding eye contact.

Kagome: _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is this reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide how I feel, though I've tried. When will that reflection show him with me instead…_

Kikyo takes notice of Kagome's thoughts through her face and eyes.

Kikyo: _Look at me. I will never be someone quite like her, ever again. I am dead, and I know this life's not real. Now I see, that as long as I remain here, I will break this young girl's heart… But who is that girl they say is my soul reincarnate, why does this reflection show how I feel now. Somehow I cannot hide my own fate, though I've tried. Does my reincarnation share how I feel inside…_

Kagome and Kikyo: _Why does this reflection show how I feel inside?_


	22. Shichinintai

A/N: To the tune of "Prince Ali" from _Aladdin_.

I could _not_ have this entire musical without a song about my all-time favorite bad guys, the Shichinintai! Yay! But I must say, this was probably the hardest song I've done yet. I don't why but it took me a long time to write. It was hard. Anyway, so here we go: to the tune of Prince Ali, presenting: The Band of Seven!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 21**

**Shichinintai**

(They are entering a large town where they have been hired to kill everyone.)

All 7: Make way for Shich'nintai! Make way for Shich'nintai!

Jakotsu: Look out, here we come, prepare to die. Hey you! Step aside, we've come to kill you all…

Renkotsu: Be the first, go ahead, say bye!

Mukotsu: Make way

Suikotsu: Here we come

Kyuukotsu: You can try to run

All 7: But you are all gonna die! Shich'nintai, ranking so high as your assassins.

Bankotsu: Are ya scared? Then be prepared and shut your eyes.

Renkotsu: Now try your best to stay calm.

Jakotsu: Don't try to go findin' your mom.

All 7: So come and meet us and save us the boring chase… Shichininitai, you're gonna die, so face the facts here.

Bankotsu: Strong as 10 thousands of men, so do not fear. (chuckle)

Ginkotsu: Yes!

Renkotsu: We've killed that many or more

Jakotsu: We're kinda hard to ignore

All 7: So come on out and help us to persevere!

There's Kyuukotsu-tall as a mountain. Jakotsu's got that cool bending sword.

Mukotsu is the master of poison. And Renkotsu, I'm telling you, he's can breathe scorching fire

All 7: Shichinintai! Come, don't be shy, we'll do it quickly.

Kyuukotsu: (to the castle lord) Heard your daughter's quite the sight, lovely to see!

Suikotsu: Well, come on and out to the square, from there you're well to prepare

All 7: And meet the death that you've been waiting to see…

Suikotsu, he's super bi-polar, (He's schizophrenic! He's schizophrenic!)

Ginkotsu is a steel machine. (He's ghastly! So very ghastly!)

Bankotsu is their fearless leader, with his gigantic halberd, Banryu coming after you, it'll make your face turn all green!

Shichinintai! Shichinintai!

All 7: Shichinintai! Lift us up high! We are the greatest! Who as ever lived assassins as we?

Jakotsu: And that, good people, is why, we got dressed up and dropped by!

All 7: We're here on money that we don't deserve, we kill and we slaughter, now don't say a word. We gotta get this done, we're in rush, please make this easy on us.

All 7: Shichi! Shichinintai!


	23. Love

A/N: As unfortunate as this chapter is, it happened in the series. When Kikyo died, Inuyasha's feelings for her once again re-surfaced. This song just kind of takes the place of Tackey and Tsubasa's song they play in that episode. 124: Farewell my Beloved Kikyou

To the tune of "Love" from Robin Hood.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 22**

**Love**

Inuyasha looked over Mt Hakurei's edge into when Kikyo had fallen. He knew there was no hope.

She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha: Love, it seems like only days ago, you and I was all I knew. Now you've gone and left me like before, oh how much I did adore how we watched that lazy world go by, how the days seem to fly.

Life is brief, and when it's gone, love goes on and on

Love will live

Love will last

Love goes on and on and on

I know you are waiting there for me, how I wish this time would cease. Then you could be in arms again, I'll be dreaming until then. Life is brief, and when it's gone, love goes on and on,


	24. Love Will Find A Way

A/N: The Lion King 2 was probably one of the worst Disney movies they have made…but even so, this was a good song. So I decided to use it…along with a couple others…but I still don't really like the movie. Anyway, here comes "Love Will Find A Way" from Disney's _The Lion King II; Simba's Pride_.

After Episode 125: The Darkness in Kagome's Heart (Keep in mind that I have not personally seen this episode, so the things that Kagome and Inuyasha say are not in anyway from the episode, they're just from my imagination and what I think might happen after such an event. If you don't know, go find a summary)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 23**

**Love Will Find A Way**

_I can't believe I let that distraction put Kagome in so much danger…_ Inuyasha thought, looked down from the branch he was sitting on in his favorite tree. Kagome approached and noticed Inuyasha's sad facial expression.

"Inuyasha?"

He quickly glanced down to see her standing at the foot of the tree. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said, as if she should already know, "of course."

"Well, I mean, about Kikyo."

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he looked away.

"You just seemed a little down still. I was just wondering if you were alright." Kagome found it so hard asking about the other girl. After Inuyasha had run off on her when he heard she might still be alive, Kagome had been so angry. That had been her weakness. Now she felt so awkward discussing the whole thing, but it still seemed to bother him, and she only wanted to make sure he felt okay.

Inuyasha remained quiet.

"I understand, you know. That you need time," Kagome said, a little bitterly.

He noticed her tone of voice and looked down at her again. They maintained eye contact for a few brief moments before Kagome turned and started walking away.

"Kagome…"

"Just let us know when you're done mourning!" she shouted back, disappearing from his sight.

He sighed and sat back, feeling completely awful.

X-X-X

Kagome walked until she was far enough away to cool down a bit. She stopped and leaned against the trunk of a tree and exhaled heavily. _I shouldn't be so angry…but still…_

------

Kagome: In a perfect world, she would have moved on. I could find my way while in this time foregone. Inuyasha cries, while he's here with me. I know I'm not her, not strong or smart, but somehow I know in my heart that our Love will find a way. Everywhere I go, I'm safe, if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day. Someday you'll see me, until then, hear my plea. Love will find a way.

(Inuyasha looks up at the sky from the tree. Singing to Kikyo:)

Inuyasha: I miss you so much, but now I realize, love is never wrong, and so it never dies.

Both: There's a perfect world shining in your eyes!

Kagome: And if only you could see it, too

Both: The happiness I feel with you, I know Love will find a way. Everywhere we go, we're home if we are there together.

Kagome: You say you want me to stay. So just know I won't go

Inuyasha: I miss you Kikyo,

Both: Love will find a way. I know love will find a way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Well, I hated this chapter. Not because it doesn't sound good, but because Inuyasha singing to Kikyo telling her how much he still loves her and Kagome is singing about how he feels that way and how sad it makes her. Aw! sigh oh well.


	25. We Are One

A/N: Okay, so 2 in a row from this pooy movie. Oh well, the song fit. Enjoy!

Yay for teamwork!

To the tune of "We Are One" from _The Lion King II; Simba's Pride_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 24**

**We Are One**

Inuyasha: As we travel down this road, through the hard times and we carry our load.

Miroku: And the load we have to bear can prove to be filled with grief and despair.

Sango: But you'll find everyday that we never turn away, when it seems all our dreams are to die.

Kagome: We'll be here by your side filled with courage and with pride.

All 4: We are more together we are one!

Shippo: If there's so much pain to bear, why can't we just stay where we are right now? What about those who've pass on? Where is it they've gone? Will we go there?

Miroku: Even those who have died walk along us, by our side, watching and protecting their son.

Kagome: Through the tears and the joy, ev'n Naraku can't destroy…

Sango: Our love for one another, we are one!

Inuyasha: We are one, we're a team, through this never ending dream.

Miroku: One family under the sun.

Kagome: Everything that you need is within us as we lead

Sango: Down this road, through this life

All: We are one.


	26. A Girl Worth Fighting For

A/N: Loved this idea, and I may have written it sooner, but I kinda couldn't remember how the song went and I didn't have a chance to learn it till just now. So here we go. This is Inuyasha and Miroku singing while battling Naraku towards the end of the series. (Like, say, the 140s somewhere.)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 25**

**A Girl Worth Fighting For**

Kagome and Sango stood back. Sango had been injured and was unable to fight, Kagome stayed behind to care for her and Shippo. Naraku was coming. Miroku and Inuyasha knew what they had to do…

They had to protect their girls.

-----------

Inuyasha: Here we go again; we're off to fight Naraku

Miroku: To protect out girls, we'll chase him to Karatsu

Both: With our weapons drawn, tough faces on, we'll knock him to the floor!

Inuyasha: All to defend

Both: A girl worth fighting for!

Miroku: Yes, Even _I've_ got A girl worth fighting for!

Inuyasha: And she may make me go insane, but even so, I'll fight

Miroku: Sango will marvel at my skill, a slap I'll then incite.

I don't quite care just how she'll dress or what she looks like.

Inuyasha: It all depends on what she cooks like!

Miroku: Chips…

Both: Fish…

Inuyasha: Ramen…

Both: mmmm…

Inuyasha: What about the local girls your after often?

Miroku: If I do that, Sango will have me in a coffin…

Both: You can guess what we will miss the most if we should lose this war!

Miroku: Waiting on us

Inuyasha: The girl worth fighting for!

Miroku: We'll face this demon without fear!

Inuyasha: And have his head tonight!

Both: We'll squeeze out all his brains…

Miroku: What if we lose the fight…?

Both: Nah!

Inuyasha: My awesome powers and my skill are sure to save us

Miroku: Because this demon rides the short bus…

Both: And so we'll kill he who is after jewel shards

Inuyasha: We will win if we can learn to keep up our guards

Both: And when we come home in victory they will, us guys, adore!

Just to keep safe

A girl worth fight for!

Miroku: Sango, don't fear!

Both: A girl worth fighting for!

Inuyasha: Kagome you're my

Both: Girl worth fighting for!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Thank you to my faithful reviewers! Micky93…HelikaAkileh…AnimeLover09…Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

Well, my re-vamping thing is done with this story and all the new chapters are up. There are 5 more songs left now! I will have the posted ASAP!


	27. Once Upon A Dream

A/N: Keep in mind as you read this song (or sing it or whatever you do…) that I have yet to see this episode myself, I am only going by summaries I have read on the internet. If the impression that I am getting is correct, this should be a wonderful song. If not, oh well. Enjoy it anyway.

This song is from episodes 133-134 _The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru Part I _and_ Part II_.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 26**

**Once Upon A Dream**

(Sara talking to Sesshomaru after she tries to give him Tetsusaiga.)

Sara: I know you, you saved my life once upon a dream. I know you, your gold-amber eyes have such a familiar gleam. And I know that you prob'ly don't remember little me, but since I know you, you must know me too! I loved you at once, the way I did once upon a dream.

(Random Instrumental Break)

Sara: But I do know you, I know what you do! Please love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.

"Quit imagining things…"

Sesshomaru: I don't know you, if I saved your life, I didn't mean to. You know me, but from what I see you could be completely insane. I seem to recall killing some demons around here once, but if I knew you, I'd have killed you too. You loved me that once, but things have changed once upon a dream.

* * *

A/N: haha. That one was almost not worth writing. I just thought I should have Fluffy sing just a little bit in the musical…couldn't leave him out! Even though it's WAY OOC. Oh well, just cuz this one's bad, I'll publish another one at the same time. Happy Birthday. 


	28. My Lullaby

A/N: We must take note that I am wandering into the episodes I have yet to see. Anyway, on that note, this is "My Lullaby" from _The Lion King II; Simba's Pride._ Yeah, I know, another one. But I couldn't pass this one up b/c, I mean, come on. This is sung by Hakudoshi. (The baby…eh?) Lullaby…baby. Hahaha. I crack myself up.

So in this song, I'm pretending that Kagura and Kohaku are singing to this new baby (aka Hakudoshi) about freeing themselves from Naraku. (Kanna's not here b/c she seems to be pretty loyal to the old baboon.) So enjoy. And if it's not completely right, don't yell at me, I'm just publishing the musical and it sounds cool. So there. Enjoy.

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical **

**Chapter 27**

**My Lullaby**

"How do we make it sleep?" Kohaku asked Kagura flatly.

She shrugged. "Sing to it, I guess."

"Sing? Like a lullaby?"

"Yes, like a lullaby."

"I don't want to sing."

"This is a musical," Kagura whispered, nudging him in the shoulder. "Just do it."

"Fine."

"Hush, Hakudoshi." Kagura said, leaning down to where he lay. "You must be exhausted."

----

Kagura: Sleep, you little baby, let your dreams shine through.

Kohaku: Someday when you're old enough, you'll help kill Naraku.

----

"Nice, Kohaku"

"Thanks."

----

Kagura: I've been threatened, persecuted, left alone without a heart. That oaf thinks he can out-trick me, but I've got a little smarts. So I dream that I am free and so I don't get so depressed. Cuz the wind I one day will be, and it helps me get some rest.

Kohaku: The sound of Naraku's dying gasp…

Kagura: His heart crumbling in my grasp!

Both: The symphony of death…oh my! That's my lullaby!

Kohaku: Now my past I have forgotten, but I know this isn't it. Trouble is Naraku's stubborn, and he wants me to forget.

Kagura: Now he's found himself a way to save his human heart from his foes. Though Inuyasha may still kill him…

Kohaku: But that kinda works, ya know…

Kagura: The song of death lift to the skies! The resounding song of painful cries fall from Naraku's lips…good bye! That's my lullaby! (Walks over to the baby.) Naraku's dumb, but Kagura will be sure to live this jubilee. Hakudoshi, till you're older with a longing to be free!

Kohaku: (taking Hakudoshi into his arms.) Sleep, human-hearted child. Hear what I have to say. One day when you're strong enough…you will Naraku slay.

Kagura: The feeling of the limitless wind…

Kohaku: The feel of memories once again…

Together: The joy of vengeance! Testify!

Kohaku: I can feel it nearing!

Both: Go, Naraku! Die!

Kagura: Freedom is now nearing and then's my time to fly! Against the endless sky!

Both: That's my lullaby!

* * *

A/N: hahaha…ha…okay. So that was hard.

Anyway, only 2 more songs left! You want to know what they are? Too bad. But no worries, they will be up soon. I have the last one written, I just gotta write the one before it. Oh well. You can review if you want, if you hated these last two chapters than I don't really want to know cuz I don't like them all that much either, but I guess if they turn out to be extremely wrong, then when these episodes come around I'll re-write these songs and make them more accurate. Yeah. Till next time. Jaa!


	29. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

A/N: Yay! I've been looking so forward to this song! Hehehe! There's no way I could make an Inuyasha Musical without a Miroku/Sango song! So here it is.

To the tune of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) from _The Lion King_.

Oh yeah, and I put this up earlier but I deleted it. I have midis for nearly all the songs in the musical here: http/www .geocities. com/abadoouniverse /inuyashathemusical. html (remove spaces) I got all the best ones I could find so you have music to sing along with! (if you're a loser like me and want to! lol)

* * *

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**Chapter 28**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Miroku: There's a calm surrender to the rush each day, when the fear from this war-torn world can be turned away.

Sango: These enchanted moments, and they see me through.

Miroku: It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.

Both: And can you feel the love tonight?

Sango: It is where we are.

Miroku: It's enough for this foolish lecher that we've got this far.

Both: And can you feel the love tonight?

Sango: The peace the twilight brings. The world to us, in perfect harmony with all its living things.

Miroku: The sweet caress of your touch,

Sango: The sparkle in your eyes,

Both: Makes me know that I could never be away from your side.

Miroku: I'll be here beside you through the trials and wars. Until the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours!

Both: And can you feel the love tonight?

Sango: You needn't look too far. We're stealing through this life's uncertainties

Both: Love is where we are. And can you feel the love tonight? It is laid to rest.

Miroku: It's enough to make monks and demon slayers believe the very best.

Sango: Yeah, it's enough to make lovers like you and me

Both: Believe the very best.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I started crying during that song. sigh so sad…except…happy…anyway.

Next chapter: the final number! Will be up soon.


	30. The Final Number

A/N: Well, it's been fun! But it's time I brought this musical to a close. Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions and loved this fic.

This song, of course, is from the last episode in the anime when Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting in the tree after the battle with Naraku. For you who haven't seen it: They were trapped in the stomach of a big demon thing and Inuyasha transformed into a demon even with the Tetsusaiga because of the Jewel shards he put in it. With Kagome's help, he was able to keep control and blast out. They were standing in poisonous acid stuff, and so Kagome hurt her feet pretty bad. So that's what's just happened.

Oh, and I also love this song because it's the 1st time Kagome and Inuyasha are singing with and to each other out loud. giggle so fun to imagine! Anyway…

To the tune of "You'll be In My Heart" from Tarzan

AND NOW FOR THE FINAL NUMBER…..

**Inuyasha the Musical**

**The Final Number**

**You'll be By My Side**

Inuyasha: Hey, I'm so sorry. Are your feet alright? It's my fault you're in danger during my fights. I can't protect you from every peril if you stay here by my side.

Kagome: For one so strong, you seem so sad. It's alright my feet don't hurt all that bad. This bond between us won't be broken. I will stay here always…

And I'll be by your side. Yes, I'll be by your side. From this day on, now and forever more

Inuyasha: You'll by my side, no matter what you'll stay?

Kagome: I'll be here by your side…always.

Inuyasha: I know this road we're traveling is long, but you here with me keeps me hangin' strong.

Kagome: Through thick and thin we'll fight together

Both: We'll to each other belong…

Inuyasha: And you'll be by my side.

Both: Yes you'll be by my side.

Inuyasha: From this day on

Kagome: Now and forever more

Inuyasha: Don't listen to others…Cuz what do they know?

Kagome: We need each other to have, to hold.

Both: They'll see in time. I know!

Kagome: When destiny calls you, you must be strong…I'll always be with you so we've got to keep on

Both: We'll conquer time. I know!

Kagome: We'll be here together cuz

Both: You'll be by my side!

Kagome: You'll be here by my side!

Inuyasha: Yes, you'll be by my side!

Both: From this day on now and forever more…

Oh you'll be by my side. No matter what we face! You'll be here by my side

Inuyasha: You'll be here

Kagome: Always…

Inuyasha: Always.

Kagome: I'll be with you.

Inuyasha: I'll be here with you always

Kagome: Always 'n' always…

Inuyasha: Just look over your shoulder.

Kagome: Just look over your shoulder.

Both: Just look over your shoulder.

Kagome: I'll be here

Both: Always


End file.
